


Promise

by ramudas



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: :(, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: well. theyre gay, Harold.
Relationships: Ichihoshi Mitsuru/Froy Girikanan/Yuri Rodina
Kudos: 4





	Promise

Froy was my inspiration to start playing soccer. It started out as my hate for him, my jealousy of him. Even so, I thought he was beautiful all the while. I never understood how he made everything look so easy. The way he moved on the field was nothing less than graceful. I desired to move like him, maybe to even move with him some day.

I carefully watched his every move and attempted to mimic them on my own. I repeatedly kicked the ball in a certain fashion, over and over again, but it never felt right. Perfection is hard to copy. Froy was perfect, and I was just a copycat. 

I started practicing at the same field him, at a different time however. I didn't want him to see me; I felt cowardly. I think I was scared of him at the time, but I didn't mind. This is what I had to do in my eyes. I almost liked it; it was nice to practice until the sun went down. The sky makes such pretty colors at night. 

I had realized awhile ago that copying him wasn't the way to go if I wanted to truly compete with him, so I tried to put my own spin on things. I started watching other soccer players, online and on real fields. I didn't necessarily like getting advice from others, so I didn't pay much attention to their words, but rather how they moved in relation to others, how they treated the ball and even the field. In all my months practicing, I had learned to own the field. There were a few other people that helped me practice, but putting my skills to the test was more difficult than I had realized since I had to pay attention to what they were doing as well as what I was doing. I enjoyed the challenge, though.

After enough practice, I felt ready to face Froy. He had no clue who I was, but I felt as if I knew everything about him. There's a lot you can learn from the way someone moves. He was always light on his feet, like he was ready for anything. He had a habit of running wet fingers through his hair, he also liked to crack his knuckles. He was very proper, however... always on time to arrive and leave, and always ate healthy snacks. I've seen him eating apples a few times, and every day he brought lots of water. When he talked with others, he was always smiling. He really did seem perfect in all aspects.

During one of his daily practices, I approached him. He stopped and waited as soon as he saw me walking towards him.

"I see you practicing here often... Would you mind if I joined you?" 

He smiled at me, in some sort of knowing way. I wonder if he saw me watching him, day after day. Oh god, if he did, would he think of me as a stalker? "Let's see how good you are."

He and I had a good match together. I was doing so well, I wasn't sure if he was going easy on me or not. I really liked being one on one with him... There was something about his eyes... they seemed to pierce my very soul. They were the brightest blue and the darkest blue, like they were a vast marble ocean. I hated them, but wanted to stare into them endlessly. His eyes seemed to follow me, constantly falling on me every time I looked back at him. He was watching me, not the ball.

After our game, he asked if I'd like to get something to eat with him. I obliged cautiously, still unsure if I liked him enough to trust him. He was a wondrous player, there's no doubt about that, but his personality seemed off-setting - but perhaps it was only my existing bias against him.

He took me to an ice cream parlor. It was a nice evening - the stars were out and there was a warm breeze that flowed through my hair. Froy's too, although mine was much longer than his. We told each other a bit about ourselves, but then he proposed something. 

"Tomorrow, would you like to meet me at the field around noon? I think you'd be interested in meeting my soccer team. You might be a good fit for joining, since you have a lot of forward potential." He had a sly smile while he spoke, but... I trusted this smile.

"Sure," I replied, smiling back. I didn't even know he played for a team, but I guess I should've figured. The next day, he introduced me to everyone. They all were friendly enough, but there was one person in specific that he wanted me to meet.

"Mitsuru, say hi to Yuri!" He said, hitting the blue haired boy on the back. 

He winced in slight pain, breaking his silence. "I'm... Mitsuru, as Froy so kindly said." Mitsuru hit him back, which made me laugh in my head. "Even if he's so mean to me, I still love him!" He said, making a fake sad voice and grabbing Froy's hand. Froy brought Mitsuru's hand up to his lips, kissing it. Froy then confirmed that yes, the two were dating.

I wasn't too surprised, but still found myself all the more envious of Froy. Mitsuru was pretty cute, and even though he was little bit shorter than Froy, it was adorable seeing the two stand next to each other. I hated it.

Froy had me join the team, and I got to truly experience what it's like to play with multiple people. It was very fast-paced and fun, and always left me sweaty. One day after practice, Froy invited me over to his house with Mitsuru. His house was... outrageously huge, and he didn't even give me a tour. We only hung out down in the living room, where he got snacks for us and began talking about future matches. 

Froy was always warm to everyone, so it was no trouble becoming his friend. Mitsuru was warm to me too, but it felt odd since we didn't know a whole lot about each other - which I tried to change. I did want to know more about him, yet when I was around him I only found myself silently observing him. The way he and Froy were together was just... amazing. They were always smiling and laughing and, even at times, kissed around me. I was glad that they were so comfortable with each other, and I was also glad that I got to be close friends with them later on.

Froy and Mitsuru were both physically affectionate together, and a bit with me too. Not necessarily in the same way, but sometimes one of them would hold my hand or give me big hugs, and I loved all of that, but still I... felt that I wanted more. My jealousy of Froy had subsided greatly, and now it was only love I felt towards him - Mitsuru too, for that matter, but perhaps it was wrong of me to... be in love with both of them?

One day, at Froy's house, I left his room to use the bathroom... but when I came back, the two had started making out. I... was nearly frozen. I didn't exactly know what to do, so I stood in the door frame silently. Froy realized I was watching, however, and asked me if I'd like to join. I was taken aback, and looked at the two in shock. Froy had the same sly smile that he always wore, but Mitsuru's smile seemed bigger than his. Before I could even think of a proper reply, Froy grabbed my chin and put his lips on mine. 

"We've been thinking about you, Yuri." Mitsuru said, rubbing my back as Froy kissed me. I felt odd, unsure if this was really even okay, even if they said it was. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long... Froy, will you let me have a turn?"

Froy let go of me and I turned to meet the other. He had the same kind smile, looking deep into my eyes. "Mitsuru..." I said. "Froy!" I turned to the other one. "You guys have seriously wanted to... kiss me?" I asked. I felt honored, yet almost guilty. I shouldn't be kissing them, should I?

Froy nodded, while Mitsuru said "Of course." He then kissed me, his lips seeming softer than Froy's. I felt the same passion from both of them, in the caring way they touched me. It... felt wrong, but I loved it all too much.

After that, it was unclear if I was really even dating them or not, but we still kissed from then on. We'd even cuddle, and exchange "I love you's" and other sappy words. In all honesty, that was probably the best part of being on the team - getting to play with my two loves, and all the affection we'd give each other after every match or practice.

I ended up telling Froy how I truly felt about him - that I used to almost despise him, how I thought he was utterly perfect and gorgeous, and how I could never keep my eyes off of him. He thought I was crazy. I don't think he understood how true my words were.

There was one, awful day where Mitsuru didn't seem as upbeat as he typically was. "Mitsu... What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him on a bench outside. He had his head down, staring at his shoes. 

He was silent, and then took a long breath. He looked at me, eyes red as if he was crying. "You... know the situation with my sibling? I... I have to help them." His eyes seemed blank - something was seriously wrong. He spoke monotonously, which really worried me. I wondered about the Orion foundation... If they did anything to Mitsuru, my precious Mitsuru... I'd surely make them pay. "I'm leaving tomorrow." He told me. My mouth dropped.

"Mitsuru... You can't leave! Where are you going?"

He hugged me, whispering to me that he loves me. 

"Mitsuru..." I whined again. My heart was sinking with every passing second. I found myself tearing up. He let go of me, and we looked into each other's crying eyes. He then kissed me, more passionately than I'd ever felt from him before. "Don't leave me..." I spoke in between kisses. I wonder where Froy was, and if he knew already. I spent the night crying when I got him, my head a mess with thoughts of my loves. He couldn't seriously be leaving us, could he?

I woke up the next morning, and never saw him before he left.


End file.
